Boy Meets Supernatural
by lovepass77
Summary: This story begins when a terrible tragedy destroys Cory's world as he knows it setting him and his best friend Shawn on a whole new path into a dark, twisted supernatural underworld. They both become monster hunters with the help of George Feeny and Bobby Singer and eventually must save the world and Cory's children with the help of the Winchester brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** ** Boy Meets Supernatural **

**Author:** lovepass77

**Rating:** T, but this story will likely turn M later on. It just depends on what feels right for it and fun.

**Genre:** Horror/Bromance/Drama/Comedy

**Summary**: _**This is a crossover story between the main characters Cory Matthews and Shawn Hunter from Boy Meets World with Sam and Dean Winchester from Supernatural. The story begins when Cory's wife and one true love Topanga is brutally killed during a fire at their suburban home in Philadelphia. This terrible tragedy destroys Cory's world and sets him on a new path into a dark, twisted underworld.**_

_**Cory's best friend Shawn strangely enough has a creepy vision about her death as well as several other disturbing nightmares that keep coming true. Is this all just a freaky coincidence, a bad dream, a psychotic breakdown? Or is it really the beginning of a whole new set of epic adventures for Cory Matthews and Shawn Hunter. To learn the truth they embark on a cross country road trip together to solve this terrifying mystery and find out who or WHAT is responsible for ruining Cory's happy normal family life.**_

_**The two extremely close best friends soon discover what really exists out there in the darkness and learn how to hunt down many different types of evil creatures. To protect the world they've left behind Cory and Shawn become great and strong monster hunters under the guidance of two wonderful hunting mentors Mr. George Feeny and Bobby Singer. After years of hunting on their own and in order to save Cory's children Riley and Elliot from meeting a disturbing fate due to evil Supernatural forces they eventually team up with the legendary Winchester brothers for the biggest battle of their lives. **_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. I just love them all very much, so please DON'T SUE! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: In the Beginning There Was Life, Death and Feeny **

**Location: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania **

**Date: November 2, 2005**

* * *

"**Come on; let's say good night to your sister."**

**"Okay Daddy."**

Cory Matthews smiles happily as he carries his four-year old son Elliot into the nursery. His beautiful and loving wife Topanga carefully places their sleepy infant daughter into her crib.

Cory puts Elliot down and he runs over to the side of his little sister's crib. Topanga picks him up again, and helps Elliot lean over the side of the crib to kiss her on the forehead.

"**Night, Riley!" **

Elliot smiles at his mom and she gives him a big ol'hug before putting him back down again. Topanga leans over Riley's crib and softly brushes her daughters dark curly hair back with her hand.

"**Good night, my precious...sweet dreams..."**

Cory happily adds.

**"...with plum sauce!"**

Topanga covers up her baby girl with a soft white blanket that has cute little yellow Duckies all over it. This adorable baby blanket was given to them as a gift from Cory's brother Eric when their daughter Riley was born six months ago. The day after visiting their new baby in the hospital Uncle Eric took off for the summer to sail the world on a boat with his best friend Jack Hunter and Jack's wife Rachel.

Unfortunately, for Cory and his family they haven't heard from them since then. Police reports claim their sailboat got caught up in a terrible storm or perhaps hit an iceberg. But, no human really knows what happened that night for sure. All they know is that none of the passengers have been found alive yet. Cory and his entire family were completely devastated by the news. His parents Alan and Amy Matthews held a private memorial service for Eric and Jack after some of the boat wreckage washed ashore a month after they went missing. The coast guard told them that most likely their bodies will never be recovered because they've probably sunk to the bottom of the ocean or been eaten up by sharks.

Cory's best friend Shawn Hunter however refused to come to the service held in their honor. He insists that his brother Jack and Cory's brother Eric are still out there somewhere and Shawn fears something much worse may have happened to them. He keeps having strange nightmares where he sees Eric being possessed by a big billowy black cloud of smoke then Eric accidently or on purpose sets fire to their boat. Jack then jumps in the dark waters of the ocean to save Rachel whose fallen overboard. The dream always ends before Shawn can figure out if they survived or not, but he wants to believe they did.

Sometimes in his dreams Shawn sees a creepy looking Yellow-eyed man holding the hand of an even creepier little blonde girl with all white eyes. The little girl reminds him of Cory's younger sister Morgan when she was only ten-years old. Currently, Morgan Matthews is in her senior year at Stanford University about to graduate soon and head off to medical school. She soon plans to visit her family for Thanksgiving before heading off to Florida to spend winter break with a couple of her college friends.

Shawn hasn't told Morgan about these weird dreams he's been having because he only feels comfortable confiding in Cory and their favorite old retired teacher Mr. Feeny about his personal problems. But, this time he doesn't even want to tell them either. Shawn doesn't believe any one will believe him and that they will only think he's gone nuts. Maybe he really is losing his mind, even he's not sure.

All he knows is that every Friday night for the last six months these terrible dreams keep reoccurring. Dreams of death, dreams of monsters and weirdest of all the dream of a beautiful blonde woman in white he's never met before burning to death while pinned to a ceiling. His latest dream is the worst one he's ever had. It has cost him so much sleep Shawn has turned to pills and even drinking again. He promised his brother Jack and Cory a few times in the past that he won't drink because alcoholism runs in his family. But, these nightmares haunt him so badly Shawn just wants to drown everything out of his mind and get some relief.

He sits alone at a little roadside bar called Chubby Checkers. The place reminds him of an old hangout where he use to eat, talk and play pool with his closest friends and loved ones. All through high school Chubbies was his and Cory's favorite burger joint, but it closed down the year they graduated. This dusty old bar doesn't have the same charm as their old hangout; it's a little too cold and dark. But, Shawn still likes to come here to drink and pick up chicks. He usually takes them across the street to the motel where he fucks them hoping to forget about his problems. But, every morning when he wakes up his pesky issues are still there festering.

There are just a few other lonely looking people in the bar tonight, most of whom don't look very friendly at all. Shawn sits in a booth by himself nursing a bottle of whiskey. He's not even sure how many bottles he's had tonight, but it's definitely more than the legal limit to drive away from this crap hole. His beautiful red convertible sits parked outside filled with old beer cans, sandwich wrappers and empty pill bottles. The car was given to him by his older brother Jack to take care of while Jack was off sailing the high seas. It's the most beautiful, unique and expensive possession he's ever had in his whole life and is great for attracting sexy ladies. Shawn Hunter grew up in a trailer park so he never had a lot of nice things and his parents were certainly not Ozzie and Harriet.

His father Chet died of a heart attack while he was in college and it turned out his mother Verna who already abandoned him wasn't technically his real mother. The Matthews family treated him more like he was one of their own, especially Cory whose been like a brother to him since they were in the first grade. They grew up so close that he considers their relationship the best and most important one he's ever had. He'd take a bullet for Cory that's how much he loves his best friend and wishes they could still be together. But, ever since Cory married his one true love Topanga Lawrence, he's felt his friendship with Cory slowly drifting away.

Cory is a father now with two adorable little children to take care of. Cory has a new job teaching English and U.S History to new immigrants preparing to take the citizenship test. He has a wife who expects him to help out around the house, mow the lawn, fix any leaks and most recently help her get their eldest child Elliot ready to start kindergarten next year. Shawn knows how busy Cory's life has gotten and even though it makes Shawn feel miserable to be without him he just wants Cory to be happy.

Still Shawn misses spending time together; he misses being able to sneak into Cory's bedroom window to stay up all night talking about everything. They would talk about girls, and school, and how to pull one over on Principal Feeny. But, Shawn doesn't want to intrude on Cory's nice suburban family life. Knowing how happy and in love Cory is with Topanga feels his own heart with great joy. He feels like God created Cory and Topanga to be the perfect couple. He loves them so much it hurts.

This pain follows him around wherever he goes because it helps cover up the deep and darker pains that use up all of what he likes to call his "emotional toothpaste." Shawn takes another sip from his open bottle and then passes out. He dreams of another disturbing tragedy only this time the poor woman burning on the ceiling is not a stranger to him at all. His eyes spring open in shock, he sits back up right and gasps loudly as he yells out her name.

"**TOPANGA!"**

A manly looking bar waitress with a New Jersey accent overhears his muttering and frowns up her face.

**"The name is Cora. What the hell is a Topanga?"**

Shawn puts his hand up to his sweaty forehead and tries hard to keep breathing so he doesn't pass out again. He looks over at Cora, the waitress and she stares back at him worried he's going to throw up or something.

**"Hey are you alright there, sweetie pie?" **

He shakes his head at her doing his best to hold back any tears.

"**No…no! I'm uh... I've got to go." **

**"Well don't forget tipping is not a city in China." **

Shawn stands up quickly and throws down a few bucks from his back pocket on the table as a tip. He grabs his leather jacket and heads for the door. After he leaves Cora picks up her tip then tells the bartender she's taking her ten minute break. Cora walks out the back door and pulls out a cigarette from her apron pocket. She can't find her lighter because she left it in the bar inside of her purse, but she notices a handsome guy standing by the dumpsters having a smoke. She walks up and asks him if he has a lighter. The man smiles, politely nods his head and pulls one out for her, but as she leans in closer to light her cigarette she feels a very sharp pain tear through her neck. Cora's eyes roll backward, the cigarette in her mouth falls from her lips and the demon who just slit her throat unapologetically pulls out a old fashioned looking cursed goblet. He holds it under her bleeding neck to collect some of her blood then uses the goblet full of blood to communicate in Latin with his demon master.

Shawn immediately feels a sharp pain rip through his own head when Cora dies. The pain doesn't kill him though a part of him wishes it would because it hurts so bad. He knows this is no ordinary migraine headache, it means something very bad is about to happen or already did so he decides to tell Cory about his premonition. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to Topanga. He knows it's not responsible to drive drunk, but Shawn fears for Cory and his family make him willing to take the risk. He gets inside of the Mustang and does a donut as he swirls out of the gravel covered parking lot. He races down several back roads on his way to Cory and Topanga's home. Normally while driving Shawn loves to listen to lots of Seattle grunge or 90s EMO rock music, but tonight all he wants to do is get a hold of Cory.

* * *

While asleep in bed Topanga hears the sad cries of her little baby girl coming from the nursery. She yawns with exhaustion and flips herself over to wake up Cory.

"**Cory, Cory…the baby's crying. It's your turn to feed her." **

She sighs as she realizes her hubby isn't in bed with her. She knows he has likely gone downstairs either for a glass of warm milk or to try once again to get in touch with his absent buddy Shawn. Topanga has known all her life just how much Cory loves Shawn. Sometimes, she wonders if he loves Shawn a little too much! But, she never doubts Cory's unwavering love for her either. They've been together since they were two-year olds in a sandbox and have always acted like husband and wife. Topanga considers Shawn her friend as well so much so that she offered to let him come live with them right after she married Cory when she got her first real job in New York City. The three of them lived together happily in New York for a year until the day Topanga told Cory and Shawn she was pregnant with their son Elliot. Soon after that Shawn got very distant and cold towards them both.

Then he just decided to move away right before the baby came without really giving them a good explanation. Cory was heartbroken when Shawn left and moped about it for months afterwards. Only being with baby Elliot helped Cory to finally snap out of his growing depression. But, Topanga knows them well and she still believes Shawn left because he was jealous. She never wanted to push Shawn out of their lives, but having children was something that meant the world to her and Cory. Topanga wishes Shawn's relationship with his longtime girlfriend Angela had worked out so that by now Shawn could be married with kids too. But, sadly Angela left Shawn for Europe and he hasn't been able to love another woman like he loved her.

Topanga gets out of bed, she is still naked after making love with Cory earlier. Topanga slips on her long white nightgown and walks into the nursery to breastfeed Riley. Minutes later Cory drops his cell phone on the floor when he hears a bloodcurdling scream coming from upstairs. Just as his phone hits the kitchen floor, Shawn answers it while speeding towards their house.

"**CORY? CORY, YOU THERE!? HELLO!? ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT!"**

The dead silence on the other end freaks Shawn out as the call suddenly drops off. He tries to call back, but Cory doesn't answer. He runs upstairs and finds Riley in her crib. Cory picks her up to check to make sure she is okay, but Riley doesn't look at him like she normally does when he holds her. She keeps staring up at the ceiling. Tiny drops of blood fall down onto the white blanket she's still wrapped up in. He frowns at the blood then panic sets in as he looks up at the ceiling.

"**WHAT THE…?"**

Topanga's eyes are bleeding and she stares down at them pinned to the ceiling. Her arms and legs are stretched out and her sheer white gown is covered in blood. Then from out of nowhere her body bursts into flames. Cory screams out in terror while he bends down to his knees to protect Riley from the fire.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" TOOOOOOPPPPPPPAAAAANGGGAAAA! **

Riley starts to cry again very loudly as flames engulf the ceiling and start to spread out towards them. Elliot wakes up from all the noise and walks into the hallway to find out what is going on. Cory runs into the hall and sees tired little Elliot coming towards them. He hands Riley over to her big brother.

"**TAKE HER OUTSIDE SON! RUN DON'T LOOK BACK!"**

Elliot sees lots of smoke from the flames and immediately knows something is seriously wrong. He holds his baby sister tightly and tries to question his father.

"**But….but…Where's momma?" **

"**Never mind that! JUST GO!"**

Elliot nods his head, turns around and runs down the stairs out the front door and into the yard. He assumes his dad is going to get their mom out of the house too very soon. He waits on the lawn holding his baby sister until he sees Uncle Shawn's car pull up in front of the house. Shawn jumps out of the car and races over to Elliot and Riley.

"**UNCLE SHAWNIE!"**

"**ELLIOT!"**

Shawn grabs hold of the little boy and kneels down to his level. He hugs him.

"**Where's your dad?" **

"**Inside!" **

Shawn stands back up and sees all the fire and smoke coming out of the windows on the second floor. The entire house is shaking already even though this is clearly no earthquake.

"**OH GOD NO! PLEASE NO!**

He starts running towards the front door to save Cory and Topanga. Shawn yells back towards Elliot to stay put until he gets back. Once he's inside the house he sees a manly figure in all black clothing walking towards him. The thick smoke makes him hard to see, but Shawn recognizes this man right away because of his disturbing all yellow eyes.

"**IT'S YOU!?" **

The yellow eyed creep smiles cruelly back at Shawn then swiftly disappears from view within all the smoke. Cory finally comes running down the stairs, he trips and falls right into Shawn's arms. He catches his best friend and helps Cory escape before the entire house can collapse on them. They both cough and hack up smoke as they race outside. Several neighbors come out of their houses all watching in horror and they hear the distance wail of a fire truck racing to get to the scene.

Cory collapses on the front lawn so Shawn starts to give him CPR to keep him alive. He begs Cory not to die in between breathing into his mouth and pumping on his chest. Elliot stands on the sidewalk holding baby Riley in his arms next to an older woman who just move in next door. The boy does his best not to cry as he watches his Uncle save his father's life. Cory finally regains consciousness and looks up at his burning home. The first word out of his mouth is his wife's name.

"**Topanga?"**

**"She's gone Cory."**

**"NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! IT CAN'T! TOPANGA!?"**

Cory tries to get up willing to die just to run in and save her even though it's already way too late. Shawn forcibly holds Cory down on the lawn with both hands so his best friend can't go get himself killed in the fire too.

**"CORY! CORY! STOP! SHE'S GONE!"**

Cory fearfully stares up at Shawn and sees his big watery puppy dog eyes. His eyes beg Cory not to do something stupid.

**"I'm so sorry, but she's gone."**

A single tear slowly falls down Cory's cheek as he replays the last image he has of Topanga burning to death in his mind. It just doesn't make any sense at all to him. How on earth could this happen!? He buries his head into Shawn's shoulder and weeps. Shawn cradles his dear friend with both arms and cries along with him. Neither of them can stand to speak, but they both know that from this moment on their lives will never ever be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Raging Cory **

**Date: November 7, 2005**

Cory stands in front of Topanga's tombstone with tears in his eyes as he places her favorite flowers on top of her grave. Her funeral was only yesterday yet he already feels like it's been an eternity of misery living without her. He honestly thought that they would grow old together and that he would die first. So this tragedy is far beyond anything he could have imagined happening to them and now everything he thought he knew about life seems totally wrong.

He is use to getting what he wants and when things go wrong they always somehow just worked themselves out for the best, especially for him and Topanga. There was the time when her mom got a new job in Pittsburgh forcing Topanga to move away from him, but she came back soon after to live with her aunt so they could be together again. There was the time when he kissed another girl so they broke up and then Topanga kissed another guy, but they got back together again because they loved each other. That is just how things work in Cory's world. Life wasn't always easy, but it was good.

So how the hell could something like this happen! He often obsesses about things and complains to his friends and family until they help him find a solution, but not this time. He has barely spoken to anyone since her death because Cory knows no amount of complaining or plotting is going bring her back from the dead. So all he is left with is a bitter ever growing obsession to figure out what happened that night and why.

Ever since Mr. Feeny made them read Shakespeare in high school Cory has thought of Topanga as the Juliet to his Romeo so he has brought along an old playbook to read to her. He sniffles as he pulls the pages apart and reads out loud the last words of the play.

"**The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head. Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;**

**Some shall be pardoned, and some punished. For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet **

**and her Romeo."**

He looks at her tombstone again. Cory sits there and cries.

"**I don't know who did this to you Topanga, and I don't know why. But, I promise you that I will find out and when I do they will pay. They'll all pay!" **

Cory then slams the playbook shut with both hands feeling extremely angry and frustrated.

It just doesn't make any sense to him. This should never have happened. How could she get stuck to the ceiling like that? How could she burst into flames? The image of her bleeding eyes looking down at him penetrates his mind and it fills him with intense fear. He cannot stop thinking about her and Cory Matthews desperately wishes he would die so he can leave this useless planet and be with her in heaven. If there even is a heaven, he's not sure anymore because right now he feels like hell.

Fortunately, for Cory there are few very important things stopping him from taking his own life right here and now. The number one reason is his children. They've already lost their mother, how can he take their father away from them too. That would be far too cruel and selfish. Riley is so young she won't even remember what happened, but it tears him up inside knowing his precious baby girl will never get to know her mother. Topanga won't be there to see their children grow up or go to school or get married nor have children of their own someday. Even worse Elliot keeps asking all sorts of questions about that awful night. Questions Cory can't answer for his son or himself.

Elliot unfortunately does remember the fire and he misses Topanga very much. He has cried every day since the fire and he doesn't want to leave Riley's side. He's only four, but he knows fire just doesn't come from nowhere, someone has to start one. Elliot has seen his grandmother start up a fire on her old gas stove to cook him meals and he has seen his dad start them on the barbeque out in their backyard to grill hot dogs for the Fourth of July. He has been told many times before by his mother to stay away from fire because it's hot and dangerous.

But, then why did a fire start in his sister's bedroom? Who started it? Why didn't mom stay away like she always told him to do? The poor boy just doesn't understand what happened and neither does anyone else it seems, especially not his father. Worst of all Cory can barely even look at Elliot now. His young son reminds him too much of Topanga. Elliot has his mother's eyes and it use to be such a great joy for him to look at, but now it's a source of greater torment for Cory to see her in his son's eyes.

Her eyes haunt him every single moment of every single day and it burns him up that he can't see the beauty in them anymore. All he sees is her death and all he feels is rage. The pain in his heart, in his head, and the rage in the pit of his stomach make him crave revenge. He's angry at God for letting this happen to them, he's angry at himself and Shawn for being unable to save her and he's extremely angry that he still doesn't know who did this to his beautiful wife. This was no accident though that he is sure of. His pain gives him unfinished business and is the other main reason he can't give up yet not until he has some answers.

"**I won't be coming back here for awhile Topanga. I'm sorry, but I can't stay here anymore it's just too painful. I'm going up to the mountains, to Feeny's old cabin. I need to be alone and think. Honestly, a part of me is still hoping this is all just a very bad dream and when I get there you'll be waiting for me. Please be there Topanga. We can go skiing. We can sit by the fire place and sip hot cocoa. Let's make love all night. Don't leave me hanging. I still love you and I always will. This is not goodbye okay I never want to say goodbye to you."**

Cory touches his fingers to his own lips then places his hand on her grave to kiss her. He stands up again and walks to the car. He has already packed a bag for his trip, but he hasn't told anyone else where he is really going. He knows his parents don't want him to make himself sick over Topanga, but he can't take their smothering. Cory knows they mean well, but he just wants to be alone so he can figure this all out. He has never been one to let things go easily and when it comes to Topanga, he doesn't believe in letting her go. Cory is just grateful that his parents are watching over their children now. Alan and Amy raised him well and although they're much older he still believes they can take lot better care of Riley and Elliot then he can for the time being.

He gets in his car and hits the highway. He doesn't stop for any reason, not to pee or eat or get gas. He just drives for miles and miles with no music or talking. Cory doesn't believe in music anymore. Music is supposed to make you want to sing and dance, make you happy, but there is no more happiness in Cory's world so as far as he is concerned there can't be any music either. Too many songs remind him of Topanga anyway and he doesn't need to be reminded of their past. All he wants to do is find answers and hopefully those answers will lead him to her killer.

Shawn sits in Feeny's old cabin waiting for Cory to arrive. Cory doesn't know Shawn is there otherwise he wouldn't be coming. He hasn't spoken to Shawn since the day of Topanga's funeral when Shawn told him the most unbelievably twisted bullshit he has ever heard in his entire life. Cory was so angry when Shawn confessed to him about his premonition of Topanga's death that he punched Shawn square in the jaw at the funeral home.

How could his best friend make up a story like that? How unbelievably cruel and stupid! Why would he tell him about some cockamamie dream after it's too late to do anything to save her? Cory wishes Shawn hadn't said anything about it and when he arrives at the cabin the first thing Cory does is punch him in the face again when Shawn opens the door to let him in.

Shawn falls back hitting the floor hard, but he doesn't try to hit Cory back. Instead, he wipes some of the blood of his lip then stands back up and stares at Cory with a dead serious expression on his face ready to make Cory listen to him this time.

"**You done?" **

"**Not even close! What the hell are you doing here? Come to tell me another lie about Topanga?" **

"**I wasn't lying Cory! You know me better than that. I wouldn't just make something like that up! You know I would never want to hurt you, especially after what happened. Do you really think this is easy for me? Well it's not! Its killing me too man."**

Cory scoffs bitterly as he throws his duffel bag down by the stairs. He doesn't want to fight with Shawn right now about this or anything ever. But, he can't help feeling like there is more Shawn has not told him and it pisses him off that Shawn has been keeping secrets. Cory doesn't want to believe that Shawn's dreams are coming true. It's just too crazy sounding to be real.

"**I ask again, why are you here!?" **

"**I came to make sure you don't do anything stupid. I know you're angry with me, but, you've got to let me help you! I'm not about to let you go through this alone. I can help you figure this all out."**

"**I don't need your help Shawn! Just go!" **

"**Stop it! Stop trying to push me away. This isn't just about you anymore."**

"**What did you just say!?"**

"**I SAID THIS ISN'T JUST ABOUT YOU CORY!"**

Cory's nostrils flare he has had enough of this abuse. He charges at Shawn ready to beat the living day lights out of him, but Shawn is ready this time. They both hit the floor hard and start wrestling each other. Shawn manages to wrap his arm around Cory's neck and then he flip him over. Shawn hustles to get on top of Cory and holds him down so that he can't punch him again.

"**GET OFF ME TRAILER TRASH!"**

"**CALM DOWN!"**

"**NO! GET OFF NOW!" **

"**CORY! CORY! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! LISTEN!"**

"**NO, YOU LISTEN! SHE'S MY WIFE! HOW DARE YOU DREAM ABOUT HER! I HATE YOU!"**

"**YOU DON'T MEAN THAT!?" **

"**I DO! NOW LET ME GO!" **

Shawn can't take it anymore he finally lets Cory's arms go and crawls away for him. Shawn moves into a corner of the room and curls up in a mess. He starts to cry and brings his knees to his chest.

"**YOU'RE ALL I HAVE LEFT CORY! I'M SORRY OKAY! I NEVER WANT THIS TO HAPPEN TO YOU….TO TOPANGA! I WISH I HAD DIED AND NOT HER! I SWEAR IT! I JUST WANTED TO HELP YOU!"**

His voice starts to trail off as he breaks down, but he whispers one last time.

"**I…I'm sorry." **

He hangs his head in shame while tears pour down his face. Shawn can't bear to believe that the one friend he has left in the world hates him now. Cory stares at Shawn unable to find words to express how badly he feels. He crawls on his hands and knees over to Shawn and sits beside his friend. Cory wraps his arm around Shawn's back and pulls him close.

"**Shhhhhhhhhhhh…shhhhhhhhhhhhh…don't cry, Shawnie. Don't cry! Let's not talk about it."**

"**But…but we have to talk about it!"**

"**I don't want talk about it. Not now okay! Shhhhhhhh…not right now….please."**

It comforts Shawn to hear Cory call him "Shawnie" it lets him know they're still friends. Cory pulls out an old dirty handkerchief that once belonged to his Grandpa Poppy. He wipes Shawn's tear stained face with it like his Poppy use to do for him when he was a little boy. Shawn whimpers a bit and then he leans his head on to Cory's shoulder. Shawn hates that this has happened to them, but he knows they need to talk about it.

He can tell that Cory isn't ready to take hearing anymore bad news at the moment so they just sit together in silence for a very long time. Shawn listens to the sound of Cory's heart beating which calms him down, but neither of them can fall asleep. Cory can't sleep anymore, not without Topanga by his side. He stares off into space thinking about her eyes. Shawn closes his own eyes and thinks about Cory, but he can't really sleep either. He's afraid he'll just have another disturbing vision.

The next morning finally comes and Shawn gets up from the corner to make Cory some breakfast.

"**When's the last time you ate?"**

"**I'm not hungry." **

"**Come on, I brought food. I can make you pancakes?"**

Cory shakes his head no then he gets up and walks upstairs to be alone. Shawn sighs sadly as he watches him walk away. He paces around in Feeny's tiny little kitchen trying to think of what to do. Shawn has no idea how to help Cory deal with this much sorrow, but he can't stand the thought of Cory feeling this miserable for the rest of his life. Desperate times call for desperate measures so Shawn decides to try praying to God for help.

"**God, why is this happening to us? Cory doesn't deserve this! Topanga didn't deserve this! What the hell good are these stupid visions if I couldn't save her huh? Tell me what you want me to do. I'll do anything to help him just give me a sign, a vision… something… please I'm begging you!"**

Nothing happens so Shawn plops down in Feeny's old tattered armchair with a beer wondering if maybe they should both just hang themselves now and get it over with. He feels something hard poking him against his side when he sits in the chair so Shawn reaches his hand down under the cushion. He pulls out a small leather bound book.

He opens up the cover and realizes right away its one of Feeny's old journals. Shawn sits back in the chair and starts to read about Mr. Feeny's life. After reading for a good thirty minutes, Shawn comes across the most peculiar entry he has ever seen. Shawn jumps up from the chair and runs upstairs to tell Cory.

"**CORY! CORY!"**

"**What?"**

"**You got to see this man!"**

"**What is it?"**

"**It's Feeny's journal."**

"**I'm really not in the mood to read some old love story about Feeny and his wife again Shawn."**

"**Not this is different. Take a look!"**

Cory impatiently grunts as Shawn throws the book at him. He opens it up and Shawn sits beside Cory on an old cot. Shawn points at a particular page so Cory starts reading it out loud.

"**The murders of Abigail McIntire and Stacey Dinwiddie were unlike anything I'd ever heard or seen. I've been teaching at Pennbrook now for six years and it's always been such a nice, quiet happy place to work. Not anymore. Dean Boulder told me she spoke with campus police yesterday about beefing up security especially along Muir Woods. I'm not sure how much good that will do though. The police have no idea what they're up against. Those poor girls just went for a stroll like thousands of students have done there in the past, like I have done so many times before myself. Cutting through the woods is the quickest way to get to the other side of campus everyone knows that. **

**Sure there may have been a few campus pickpockets over the years, but no one's ever been killed before. What is most unsettling was the condition of their bodies when I found them. I've never seen such savagery; no way had a person done that! The police think it was some sort of animal attack, but there aren't any bears or wolves out here. This little wooded area is much too small for such large animals to have gone unnoticed for so long. And those teeth marks were far too large to come from an ordinary dog. Dean Boulder wants me to let it go, to focus on my classes and my students, but I can't. Not anymore. I turned in my resignation today. Its time I retired again move some place peaceful, perhaps Kansas will do. **

**I'm still haunted by the memory of what I saw and I know now there is more evil in this world than I ever would have imagined. The only thing that comforts me is also knowing that a few brave souls are out there trying to stop it none braver than the man that saved my life last night. I will never forget him and I'm grateful to still be alive. I'm also glad that my dearest students, Eric, Cory, Topanga, and Shawn have all already graduated so they never have to know what happened here at their alma mater. This is world is not a safe place. Not anymore. "**

Cory frowns up his face at the journal then he looks at Shawn.

"**I don't understand. What happened? What killed those girls?"**

"**That's what we need to find out. Let's go to Kansas, Cory….talk to Feeny."**

"**Are you nuts!? I can't just pick up and leave. Besides THIS has nothing to do with me and Topanga."**

"**No. You're wrong! I'm sure it does, I can feel it. You want answers don't you!? Well so do I! Mr. Feeny always knows everything, he can help us. Help give you some closure. You know he can." **

"**Well can't we just pick up the phone and call him?" **

"**Sure, do you know his number? Cause I don't. His address is in the journal though."**

"**Topanga did it was in her cell phone. In the house, but…."**

Cory can't even speak about the fire. Still Shawn already knows he is trying to say the phone burned up so he continues trying to convince Cory to go on this trip with him.

"**Then we need to drive to Kansas and see Feeny. Talking to him directly is better, besides don't you think you could use some time away. A road trip will help clear your mind."**

"**I really don't think anything could to do that." **

Shawn frowns at Cory and stands up so he can tower over him.

"**Look, I'm scared too Cory. I don't know why this happened, but I have to find out. So with or without you I'm going! Please don't make me do this alone." **

"**What about Riley and Elliot? You said this isn't just about me. Well you were right, it's about them too. I can't take off again the holidays are coming up soon."**

"**I promise we'll be back for them by Thanksgiving no matter what. If it helps tell your parents where we're going so they won't worry so much." **

Cory stares at Shawn skeptically trying to decide whether to go or not. He looks down at Feeny's journal again and then at his wedding ring. He feels like he owes it to Topanga, to his children and to himself to at least try and get some answers from Feeny. Cory closes the journal and looks up at Shawn again.

"**We'll leave tomorrow." **

Shawn smiles at Cory glad to hear it. Then he heads back down stairs to finally make breakfast while Cory studies the old journal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Leaving Home**

Back in Philadelphia at Alan and Amy Matthews house, Cory's parents sit in their kitchen having a discussion about their son. Alan takes another sip of coffee and shakes his head with sorrow.

"**I just don't know if we'll be able to get through to him this time."**

"**He needs our support, Alan. We'll get through this."**

"**Oh yeah…How!? He won't even talk about it. Not to me or you or anyone. What are we going do about Elliot and Riley huh? They're kids for God sakes. They need their father."**

"**I know that, but the least we can do is take care of them until Cory is feeling up to it. He just lost the love of his life. He'll be grieving for the rest of his life. We all will, but you know Topanga meant everything to Cory."**

"**But, Cory is not grieving; he has completely checked out. He can't even look at Elliot anymore and he hasn't held Riley since the night **_**IT**_** happened, his own daughter and he won't even hold her. That's not good Amy. We can take care of them for now sure, but they need their daddy not us."**

Amy sighs sadly she doesn't know what to say to make her husband feel better or herself for that matter. It's a terrible situation for everyone and neither of them knows what to say or do to fix it.

"**Just be patient dear. He'll come around eventually he will, just have faith. Have faith in our son."**

She sips chamomile tea to calm her nerves, but it's not really helping her. Deep down she feels pretty helpless so Amy gets up to do the dishes to block out her own fears. Alan frowns when he sees her at the sink preparing to clean up.

"**Leave them, let's go to bed…it's late. I don't think we're going to hear from him tonight anyway."**

Amy puts the dish rag in the sink and suddenly breaks down crying. The thought of her son out there alone doing God knows what frightens her. He's been in such a dark place lately, she fears Cory may do serious harm to himself.

"**Oh Alan…" **

Alan comes over to her quickly and hugs his wife as she sobs against his chest. Then they both hear the tiniest whisper of a child's voice as Elliot comes down the stairwell that leads into the kitchen.

"**Grandma?"**

Amy wipes her tears on Alan's shirt so Elliot won't see her tears. She puts on a fake smile and looks at him with doting eyes.

"**Elliot, sweetie what are you doing out of bed? Does your tummy hurt?"**

"**No. Riley is hungry, she needs her bottle." **

"**Okay, sweetie I'll be right there." **

Elliot nods his head then he heads back up the stairs to keep watch over his little sister again. Alan shakes his head sadly as he watches his grandson leave.

"**I don't like it. He's too young to be doing all this. He shouldn't have to. They don't deserve this, Amy. Cory doesn't deserve this… None of us do."**

"**Well what choice do we have, Alan? Topanga is gone! She's gone forever and things are never going to be the same."**

A few more tears fall down her wrinkled cheeks as she thinks about her dear departed daughter in law. Next, Amy reaches in the refrigerator for a bottle and then turns on the stove. She places a pot on top of the stove and puts the bottle inside to heat it up a little. Alan sighs realizing that they don't have any other choice, but to gone on living so he pulls out their heavy trash can from under the sink.

"**I'm taking the trash out. Be right back." **

Alan walks out the bag door with the trash bag in hand headed towards the garbage cans in their garage while Amy goes upstairs to feed Riley. Mr. Feeny no longer lives next door, but the new family that has moved into his old house keeps a close watchful eye over the Matthews household.

* * *

The Smiths aren't just any ordinary family anymore. The father, mother and two of their children have become vessels for angels. These warrior angels have been sent by their leader to protect Cory's children in case any other demons try to come after them.

The father was a youth pastor at New Life Church named Jacob Smith and his wife Victoria was a Sunday school teacher. They've been married for nineteen years and were approaching their twentieth wedding anniversary when a knock at the door came. He looked like just another ordinary pizza man, but wasn't at all. The man at the door told them his name was Castiel and then he suddenly touched their foreheads with his hands flooding their minds with hundreds of years of supernatural history and struggles between angels and demons many of whom are still walking planet Earth.

Within minutes Jacob and Victoria were able to understand what has been happening all around them for centuries. They discover that ghosts and monsters really do exist and then Castiel promises to reveal to them a new top secret mission if they so choose to become true Warriors of God. Both of them were totally stunned at first, but neither of them fled.

Instead Jacob and Victoria talked it over with their three children, their eldest son Jason, a seventeen year old senior in high school who has always tried to follow in his dad's footsteps agreed to help right away. Their thirteen year old only daughter Shannon also agreed to become a vessel hoping this would ensure her a place in heaven someday and because she thinks Castiel is a very attractive angel. She wants him to like her.

But, their middle child and most rebellious son Jared thinks they've all gone mad for wanting to go through with this plan. He is a sixteen year old computer whiz kid and he spends most of his time online. Jared then tells his family that this Castiel pizza guy sounds an awful lot like a cheesy character from an online book series he read a few years ago written by Carver Edlund. The books weren't very well written in Jared's opinion and he only ever read them because a girl he use to like had a crush on one of the brothers in the books and thought he reminded her of that character. Jared however felt after reading about him that he has very little in common with Dean Winchester or his brother Sam.

Jared also has absolutely no interest in hunting anything. He wants to go to college and go into computer engineering. He wants to get out of boring, cold Philadelphia and move someplace fun and warm like California or Florida. And, even though he's been raised in a Christian household his entire life he's never really believed any religion made much sense. So now when a real live angel sits in his living room telling him the Bible is real, that demons and monsters are real, all Jared wants to do is throw this crazy guy out on of their house.

He doesn't trust Castiel one bit and Jared has no intention of giving up his body to some angelic being. Jared also doesn't think it sounds right to watch over the neighbors' kids either. It sounds really creepy and perverted to him to do that so he refuses straight away. His family is very disappointed in him for refusing to do God's work, especially his father Jacob. He tries to ground Jared for disrespecting "the angel of the Lord," but his son just gets up off the couch and heads for the door after his father starts yelling at him.

"**HEY! Don't you dare walk out on us! I am your father and we are a family. We need to do this together."**

"**NO! I don't want to dad. This is insane!"**

"**Stop being such a selfish brat!"**

"**I'm selfish!? ME! Why because I won't bow down to the pizza guy over here and let him shove some freak up my ass?"**

Castiel frowns at the boy and tries to clarify what angels actually are.

"**Angels are not freaks; we'll not by definition anyway. We are celestial beings created by God to serve him and to help humanity. Some of my brethren are a bit eccentric they do not want to follow their true purpose, but I will try not to let them harm you or your family." **

Jacob smiles at Castiel glad to hear such wise words from the angel, but Jared still doesn't believe him.

"**There you see son! Now will stop this nonsense, come back and sit down."**

Victoria stares over at her son worried that he might get them all in trouble. She doesn't want him to end up in hell for refusing to help the angel and for not following the Lord's will.

"**Jacob please listen to your father for once."**

"**Why should I mom? He never listens to me! Doesn't anyone around here care about what this will do to us? This mission is not going to save this family, it'll destroy us! We won't even be us anymore, we'll be them!" **

"**Jared we'll be doing God's work. That's always the right thing to do. He choose this family son, can't you see how special that makes us."**

"**Oh really, why because the pizza guy says so? Just because he showed us a creepy shadow on the wall that looked like wings and broke some of our windows doesn't mean this is right! Special effects artist do that kind of thing in Hollywood all the time, it could all be some elaborate hoax dad….it's not supernatural…its super NUTS! What if he told you to kill those kids over there someday would you do what "the angel" says then dad?"**

"**Jared, don't be silly we're not going to have to ever kill anyone."**

Castiel sighs and looks down at the floor feeling very bad because he knows that is not true.

"**Uh…I'm afraid the boy is right."**

Jared's entire family turns to look at the angel shocked to hear him say such a thing.

"**WHAT…?"**

"**Warrior angels do have to kill when necessary, even humans."**

"**See dad I told you! He's a killer not an angel." **

"**LISTEN! I need this family to protect the Matthews from harm if anyone and I mean anyone tries to attack them; the angels inside you will not hesitate to kill. But, when they kill it will be for a very good reason I can promise you that. Don't worry if you are stabbed or shot by conventional weapons these angels can always heal your flesh. It will hurt of course, but you won't die. Then when their mission is complete and the Matthew children have grown up the angels will leave and you will not have age one bit. You'll be able to resume your lives as before under full protection of myself and my garrison. Only if the angels are killed while still inside your bodies will you die along with them, but fear not because if that happens you will each be taken to heaven and be extremely happy there too. **

Jacob looks over at his wife and children as he thinks about all Castiel has just told them.

"**Okay then, I understand and we accept your mission." **

Jared gasps he can't believe his father is so blinded by this angel that after all that he is still agreeing to do participate in this madness.

"**Father, you can't be serious!?" **

"**I AM! It's what's right for this family Jared…I can feel it." **

Victoria looks at her husband and nods her head. Shannon looks at Castiel and sweetly smiles at him. Jason finally speaks up too.

"**Dad, I'll follow you no matter what happens." **

"**Me too, dear. I'll finally be able to do more than teach the gospel, I'll be able to live it as an angel. It's worth the risk to be together forever in heaven."**

Castiel smiles at them glad that they are accepting their destiny so easily**. **Victoria walks over to Jacob and kisses him tenderly. He smiles back happily at his wife and eldest son. Shannon comes and hugs both of her parents.

"**Whatever you say, daddy. You've always said I was your little angel, now I really will be." **

Jacob kisses Shannon on forehead for being such a good girl. Jason then smiles and pats his dad on the back. Finally, they all look at Jared waiting for him to get with the program**. **But, he is totally fed up with them all.

"**NO! NO! NO! You're all crazy! THIS IS CRAZY!"**

Castiel looks at the boy and he can sense how terrified and lonely Jared is feeling now.

"**Well it's your decision; I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to. I can't. Human beings still have free will."**

But, Jacob gets furious, he hates that his son is being so disobedient.

"**Not in my house they don't! Jared you are still MY SON, don't you make me take this belt off." **

Jared rolls his eyes at his father then picks up his backpack by the front door ready to leave.

"**I'm sorry dad, I can't. I won't do it!"**

He opens up the front door and Jacob shouts at his son.

**YOU GO OUT THAT DOOR YOUNG MAN THEN DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK HERE! DO YOU HEAR ME?**

Jared looks back at his entire family trying hard not to cry. But, he can't help it a few tears fall down his red cheeks anyway. His mother, sister and brother say nothing they just stare at him looking pitiful and ashamed to know him. He never thought it would come to this. He still loves them very much, but Jared decides to do what he feels is right. He quietly removes a family heirloom given to him years ago by his parents.

It's an old watch that belonged to their grandfather who was a watchmaker back in the 1940s and 50s. It was the only thing Jacob's dad ever gave him and Jacob gave it to Jared when he turned thirteen. The watch always symbolized just how important their bond together was as a family, but now Jared feels he doesn't belong with his family anymore. He sadly places the watch down on a small table by the front door. He looks at them all one last time.

"**Goodbye."**

Jared walks out leaving the door wide open too scared to slam it shut. He cries as he leaves fearing if what the angel said is real that maybe God will just strike him down with a lightning bolt for abandoning his family. But, that doesn't happen. Castiel can sense their emotional pain, but Jared's family just turns their back on him too shocked to even deal with what they consider as betrayal.

The Smith family heads into their kitchen to eat one last meal together as a family and pray before becoming vessels for the angels. Castiel takes the watch Jared left on the table and puts it in his trench coat pocket. He knows how important it is and decides to keep it until the time is right to use the watch to help save the world. Castiel disappears from their home and returns to his own personal mission.

**Author's Note: Just in case any Supernatural fans are reading this are wondering, don't worry this story isn't trying to be super Meta. The Jared Smith in my story is not Jared Padalecki and this is not about his real family at all, I just like the name Jared so I used it here. Stay tuned for more installments and thanks for reading. **


End file.
